The present invention relates to the installation of electrical motor stators, and in particular, to the use of a wave spring to secure an electrical motor stator against vibration and rotation.
In electrical motors, stators are typically assembled in a fixed position about a rotating coil. Proper positioning of the stator is important to achieve desired output and efficiency. During operation, however, stators are subjected to vibration and other forces from within and without the motor which tend to move and dislodge them. For example, motor electrical pulses induce torsional vibration in stators. The environment of use, such as in automobiles, subject motor stators to additional external vibration. Thus, secure mountings for stators have long been sought for stators to prevent vibration and rotation. More recently, stator assembly improvements have focused upon eliminating the use of fasteners, for example, to facilitate removal and replacement of stators, and reduce assembly time.
The need remains, however, for continued improvement in electrical motor stator assembly to meet the demands of current and future operating environments.